Combat Ratings System
肥大化したStatus項目内の 戦闘/Def関係/Armor軽減/Resilience/Resist 達をここにまとめ/翻訳する建設予定地です 主にhttp://www.wowwiki.com/Resilienceを参考に進めていきます お手空きの方もご協力宜しくお願い致します 1 Spellの命中率とは(missの際、100%Resistと表示される) http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=blizzard-archive&t=37&p=1&tmp=1#post37 単純なSpellの命中判定 * Lv差　PvE　PvP * ±0　　96%　96% * +1　　95%　95% * +2　　94%　94% * +3　　83%　87% * +4　　72%　80% * +5　　61%　73% For binary spells only, there is an additional modifier for the resistance of the victim to your particular spell school: fire, frost, shadow, nature, arcane. That modifier is multiplied by your hit chance to get your actual chance to land. This is done with binary spells only, because they never do partial damage. Example: Eyonix the Mage (level 60) fires a frost bolt at Yeti of Doom (level 63). Eyonix is also wearing a total of +6% spell hit gear. Yeti of Doom has frost resistance such that he takes 50% from level 60 frost attacks. So, heres the hit calculation: 0.83 (83% for +3 levels mob) + 0.06 (+6% spell hit) = 0.89 0.89*0.5 (50% damage from frost) = 0.445. The game will roll a number between 0 and 1, and if its less than 0.445, the frost bolt will hit for full damage. Otherwise, a resist message will appear. 2nd Example: After the resist, Eyonix decides to fire a fireball at Yeti of Doom. Eyonix still has +6% spell hit. Fireball is not a binary spell. Heres the calculation: 0.83+0.06= 0.89 The game will roll a number between 0 and 1, and if its less than 0.89, the fireball will hit. Otherwise, a resist message will appear. After the fireball lands, the game will then apply spell resistance to determine a partial resist, if any. Assuming the yeti also has 50% fire resistance, on average, 50% of the damage will be resisted. 2 Resistとは http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/resistances.htmlWhen you are hit by a direct-damage spell, you have a chance to resist 100%, 75%, 50%, 25%, or 0% of the spell's damage, depending on your resistance score in relation to the level of the attacking caster.Your average percentage of damage resisted is the weighted average of your resistance percentages for each level of damage resistance (100%, 75%, 50%, 25%, and 0%).Using, as an example, a fire resistance score of 250 vs. a level-50 mage's fire spell, you would on average resist roughly 75% of the damage of that spell (as can be deduced by calculating the weighted average for the corresponding column in the example table below).To further the example, if you had fire resistance of 100, you would, on average, resist roughly 30% of the spell's damage 3 +damage/+healing ''------------+damage/+healing編集中------------'' いくつかのアイテムには下のような効果を持つものがあります。 Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 42. Increases damage and healing done by spells and effects by up to 42. Increases Fire damage done by spells and effects by up to 42. 上から、 スペルでの回復量に+42のボーナスを与える。 スペルでのダメージ量と回復量双方に+42のボーナスを与える。 スペルでのFire属性のダメージ量に+42のボーナスを与える。 ということを示します。これらのボーナスはスペルキャスト毎に反映されますが、 示されている数値が毎回必ず付加されるわけではなく、この場合1〜42のランダムな範囲でボーナスが付加されます。 3,1 Spell Type +damage/+healingの値はスペルの形式によって異なった修正を受けて最終的なボーナスとして反映されます。 3,2 Standard Spell スペルの効果が1度に反映されるDDスペルやDHスペルがこれに属し、 これらは詠唱時間によって+damage/+healingに修正がかかります。 修正値の最大値はどれだけ長い詠唱時間を持つものでも7.0秒の200%を超えることはありません。 3,3 Over Time Spell DoT、HoTなどと言われる時間経過と共に効果を与えるスペルです。 WarlockのCorruption、PriestのRenewなどがこれに当たります。 2.0.1パッチ以前までは15秒以上の効果時間を持つものも修正値は100%を超えることはありませんでした。 +damage/+healingはスペルの効果の合計に加算され、各tickに分割されます。 3,4 Hybrid spell DD＋DoT = Immolateなど 3,5 Channeled Spell Arcane Missilesなど 3,6 Area of Effect Spell Arcane Explosionなど 3,7 低Rankのスペルを使用する際の+damage/+healing値減衰 2.0.1より、高レベルのプレイヤーが低ランクのスペルを使用した場合、 それに反映される+damage/+healingの値にペナルティが課せられるようになりました。 ペナルティはスペルレベルに応じて決定され、スペルレベルはそのRankのスペルを覚えられるレベルにより決定されます。 例えばDruidのHealing Touch (Rank 7)は、Healing Touch (Rank 8)が覚えられるレベルが44であるため、 Healing Touch (Rank 7)のスペルレベルは43となります。 その上で実際に+damage/+healingの値は以下のように減衰されます。 例として+healingに200を持ったレベル60のDruidがHealing Touch (Rank 7)を使用した場合、 +healing = 200 * ((43+6) / 60) = 163 となり、実際に付加される+healingは163になります。 ''------------+damage/+healing編集中 ネタ元 WoWWiki------------'' 4 DefSkillとは Defense skill 1Pにつき、Parry、Dodge、Blockの全てが0.04%増加します。 さらに、 * 貴方への攻撃のMiss率増加0.04% * 貴方への攻撃のCrit率減少0.04% * Decreases the chance of being affected by a "crushing blow". Creatures that are higher level than your character can land crushing blows that deal increased melee damage. The chance of a crushing blow increases as the level difference between you and the opposing creature increases. Players never deal "crushing blows", only creatures hitsSo far as we know and have observed, creatures only get (5 x Level) weapon skill for attacking, and don't get bonuses to critical hit or anything like that. We also know that if you have X defense, and your opponent has X weapon skill, then your opponent has a 5% chance to critical hit you. So, for a level 60 player with 300 defense against a level 60 mob (level*5 = 300 weapon skill), the mob has a 5% chance to critically hit the player. At 325 defense, the crit chance becomes 5 - 25*0.04 = 4% and so on. Although this behaviour suggests you should become immune to critical hits from level 61 opponents at 430 defense, 62 at 435, and 63 at 440, the interesting part is that it appears that you will still take the very, very rare critical hit no matter how high your defense skill is. There have been reported occasional critical hits from level 60 mobs at 427 and 450 defense. It seems that your chance to be critically hit after the "cuttoff point" is somewhere under 0.1% blowsAny creature 3 levels higher than you will land crushing blows. At level 60, you will take crushing blows from Molten Destroyers, Lava Reavers, and boss creatures in Molten Core, from Death Talon Wyrmguards and bosses in Blackwing Lair, from Onyxia, Azuregos, and Lord Kazzak (and so on as new content is added). Each point of defense will decrease the chance of being affected by a Crushing Blow by 2%. The benefit defense will have on a Crushing Blow is limited by your level. In other words, increasing your defense will only reduce the chance of being struck by a crushing blow if your current defense value is below your level’s maximum unbuffed value (DEF<300 at level 60). There is a minimum chance of 15% that a NPC 3+ levels higher will land a crushing blow on you. Reader's note: I have seen crushing blows landed on my level 36 hunter by a level 36 Highland Fleshstalker. Because the hunter spent most of his time shooting monsters at range and very little time practicing his melee skills, his Defense skill was only 164, which is 16 points below the Defense maximum for level 36. It appears that the Crushing Blow formula doesn't require the attacking NPC to be 3+ levels above you, it instead requires that your unbuffed Defense skill be at least 15 points below (NPC level x 5). 5 Blockとは Block chance doesn't mean fully blocking the damage of that hit, but a partial absorbtion of a quantity of damage, as follows: X = block value) + ((Strength / 20) - 1). Therefore, the warrior is favored here, because of the natural increased strength. Notes: (a) The quantity of damage blocked is calculated after armour damage mitigation. That means if the opponent hits for 200, mitigated to 100 by armour, and block according to the formula above is 40, then you will see in your combat window: "... hits you for 60. (40 blocked)". (b) If the block quantity is greater than the damage received after armour mitigation, you will then block 100% of the damage: "... attacks. You block." © A Paladin's "Shield Specialization" talent increases the damage absorbed by 30%. The formula above becomes: X = block value * 1.3) + ((Strength / 20) - 1). 6 Resilenceとは Resilience is a special new rating which was created to reduce the effects of critical hits against your character. It has two components; it reduces the chance you will be critically hit by x%, and it reduces the damage dealt to you by critical hits by 2x%. x is the percentage resilience granted by a given resilience rating 7 ArmorによるDmg軽減データ * Lv60のLv60に対する軽減率 = (Armor/(Armor + 5500)) * ダメージ軽減の限界は75% not found (Dmgreduction.gif)